chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot/Sweet Sixteen
Pilot/Sweet Sixteen is the first episode/pilot of Creepy Conchita."Pilot" aired on May 2 2016 while the other episode (1b) airs on May 4, 2016. Plot Synopsis Conchita Martinez learns that there is an upcoming Santa Fe dog pageant. She decides that this is the perfect opportunity to win a bet. She then realizes that She doesn't have a dog. She decides that she go look for one. She thens finds a dog on the street with black fur and names it Maddie Martinez. But later she learns that Maddie doesn't want to enter the contest, She then must learn how to tame Maddie. Characters present * Conchita * Jacobo Martinez * Hilary Nunes * Nino Nunes * Rafeal Nunes * Mr. Chavez * Lupe Dos Santos * Mindy Snootywitz * Precious * Nikita Chavez * Marie Rodriguez * Penelope Snootywitz * Maddie Martinez * Anton Miller Trivia * When Conchita gives her speech about Maddie, the Apology Song for The Book of Life can be heard. * The episode was followed by The Loud House on May 2 2016 as a sneak peek before the episode aired as the show premiere/pilot. Sweet Sixteen Synopsis The episode begins with Conchita practicing for Nino's cousin's quinceanera she wants to dance, since she feels she's finally ladylike enough to dance.Nino's baby cousin, along with Hilary, then head to the Native American beauty pageant. Conchita stares in awe at the quinceanera invitations that Rosa's dad have.She eagerly waits in line to be invited, even doing a little dance with Nino.However, it turns out, Nino is not allowed on the girls quinceanera. This shocks and devastates Nino, but he is not about to give up.So He bought Rosa a new guitar that she liked so he still wont give up.Next, Conchita and Nino boughting Rosa flowers but Lirio crying and They shushing him.Rosa's dad still says he's too boyish.Conchita, Nino and Maddie then go to the native American market, where, after making sure nobody was there, Conchita sells cookies where Maddie makes cookies, but it turns out people are there, and watching Conchita in shock. Conchita sees this and awkwardly says. "Hi, hello. Just, you know, selling cookies."After that fails, the trio goes to the cemetery where Nino is scared of corpses and ghosts.Conchita's final attempt is to trick Rosa's dad by making him think she's a very tall Native American lady, but the ticker taker sees right through it and shows that Conchita was simply on stilts under the dress. Conchita finally gives up and glumly tells Maddie that they "should dance at the ballroom". Maddie, upset at seeing his friend so upset, finally takes a stand when Rosa's dad isn't looking, rips the invitations to bits,making it look like that Conchita, Nino and Maddie are invited, and Rosa's dad just wasn't paying attention. Maddie gets Rosa's dad's attention and shows him that Nino is indeed invited, and threatens him that he will tell his boss.Rosa's dad buys this and nervously allows them to ride it, in the last bus. Just how they wanted it.Nino, despite his eagerness, is somewhat nervous, as well. But there's no turning back as they first go down a near 90 degree slope, and go through a series of flips, twists, and turns. The ride nearly ends, but the ticket taker loses focus, causing them to miss the end and go through the entire thing all over again. On the second time, Rosa's dad stops the ride at the right time, and asks them, "Pretty sweet, huh?" Conchita,Nino and Maddie were amazed and terrified, both of them were trembling. Conchita them vomits (off-screen) but this doesn't ruin her mood a bit, and she then shouts "Awesome!" as the episode ends. Characters present * Conchita * Maddie * Nino * Mindy * Nikita * Marie * Hilary Nunes * Rosa Rivera Trivia * When both scenes of "Little Miss Santa Fe" are seen, Hilary and Lirio are seen going. Category:Episodes Category:Creepy Conchita/Episodes